You Don't Belong With Her
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: Lyra has always been pushing Gold around, and both Crystal and Gold are sick of it. But what can Crystal do, being the nerd she is? It all soils down to if she can be cool... or not. MangaQuestShipping.


**A/N: Yo! **

**This story is named "You Don't Belong With Her" cuz I've another story called "You Belong With Me".**

**An AU fic.**

**Disclaimer: I won't be owning Pokémon any time soon...**

...

Crystal watched Gold talk on his phone from her window. She pursed her lips. _He's talking to his girlfriend, Lyra,_ she thought.

She felt a burst of joy when Gold hung up.

**Lyra again, huh? **Crystal wrote on a piece of paper, and then showed it to Gold, who was staring out of his window.

He smiled. **Yup. She's a mad lady, Super Serious Gal. I'm glad you're not her! ;)**

**It's okay, cos I love you. **But Crystal didn't get the chance to show him that, because he drew his curtains. Crystal sighed. _Will I ever get to tell him...?_

...

Crystal kicked aside a chair and started to dance. She always dances like a mad person whenever she's angry. And she's angry with Lyra now, for stealing Gold away.

Unknown to her, Gold was watching her dance. He had a smile on his face.

Soon, Crystal was exhausted, and she collapsed onto her bed, fast asleep.

...

It was the next day. Crystal and Gold had arranged to meet up at the park to talk, since they haven't been chatting much since Gold got together with Lyra.

"Where's that Gold...?" Crystal wondered restlessly.

"Looking for me?" Gold appeared in his usual skater boy outfit, as usual.

Crystal scowled, but she was glowing inside. "You're late."

Gold smirked it off. "I'm not as serious as you are, Super Serious Gal!" he said.

Crystal scowled again.

"Aw... Is the itty-bitty baby upset?" Gold cooed in a sickening voice. "Itsy-bitsy spider crawled up that water- hey!"

Crystal had smacked his head lightly, but she was laughing. _He's really..._

"Shoot!" Gold yelled suddenly when he saw a glossy red car pull up in front of them.

"Huh?" Crystal turned to look... And saw the cow she despised for talking Gold away... Lyra.

"Oops." Gold scratched his head sheepishly. "I forgot about the date. See ya later, Crys."

Crystal tried to remain a poker face, but she was a volcano inside. _That impertinent Lyra!_ she thought.

As Crystal watched, Gold got into the car. Lyra then placed her arms tightly around Gold's back and whispered something to him. Crystal caught words like "she's a nerd" and "why're you with her". Crystal clenched her fists.

_This is war!_ Crystal mentally declared.

She looked around and found a sharp rock. She scooped it up and tossed it at Lyra's dumb car.

_PSSST!_ The tyre was popped.

Lyra screeched some swear words while Gold seemed to be in a daze. Lyra stormed out of the car and shouted "Gold! You should've looked to see!" at Gold.

"How was I supposed to know the tyre would randomly pop?!" Gold yelled back.

Crystal, in her wanting to help Gold (and hit Lyra), released her Chikorita. "Mega!" Crystal tossed a Chesto Berry to Mega. "Natural Gift!"

"Eek!" Lyra screamed in a totally epic way as the wave of water hit her.

Gold blinked at the sight of his girlfriend being swept away by the water. He sniggered, but only Crystal could see.

_Does he know who had saved him...?_ Crystal wondered, disheartened.

...

It was a month after the water incident, and Lyra was standing at the sidelines of the stadium to cheer on Gold, as their school was having a Pokémon Tournament against another school.

Of course, Lyra was showing off. She was performing stunts like cartwheeling while her eyes were closed, in her tight tank top and miniskirt. Crystal was disgusted.

Suddenly, an evil thought popped up in Crystal's mind. _Why not...?_

Crystal smirked. She released her Chikorita. "Mega!" Crystal saw that Lyra's feet were on the ground. "Grass Knot!"

Lyra screamed as she tried to tug her foot out of the clump of leaves, but failed. "Gah! Why'd a clump of leaves just _grow _suddenly?!" she screamed.

The other cheerleaders around her looked around helplessly. "W-we don't know!"

Lyra growled. "Well, don't just stand there!" she roared. "Do something about it!"

One of the cheerleaders, Blue, said, "Ah, Lyra, but we don't have scissors."

"Who cares?!"

...

Ten minutes later, Lyra was magically freed. She stormed over to Gold. "Why didn't you help me out when I needed it?"

"Uh..." Gold looked at Crystal helplessly. "I couldn't just step out of the arena, Lyra. I've my battle to battle."

Lyra took one dangerous step forward. "You're getting out of line," she snapped. "Watch yourself, or I'll run off with Silver one day."

Crystal shook her head sadly.

...

It was two months later, and Crystal was sitting in her room, studying for the test she would be having in a week's time.

She looked up and saw Gold in a suit.

**Hey, Crys. You going to dance?** his sheet of paper said.

**No. Studying. Don't wanna fail.**

Crystal saw Gold sighing.

**I wish you were, so Lyra wouldn't keep nagging at me.**

Crystal giggled when she saw the message, but then deflated when she saw Gold get up to leave.

...

"Hello? Oh hey, Crystal!"

"Hi, Blue," Crystal said. "Listen, I have changed my mind and I'm going to the dance."

Blue squealed. "Oh, good for you!"

"Yeah, but..." Crystal tapped her knee. "I need a dress, but there's only an hour before the thing starts! Lyra probably has had prepared it two months in advance!" Crystal felt like crying.

"Hmm..." Blue paused. "You said an hour, right?"

"Uh... yeah."

"There _is_ time, Cryssy!" Blue said. "You just have to rush to the mall, pick a dress, rush home, shower, get dressed, style your hair and leave for the dance. How hard could it be?"

Crystal sweat-dropped. "Come by here by..." Crystal checked her watch. Five fifteen. "Now."

...

Crystal had finished rushing to the mall, picking a dress and rushing back home. She was now standing in her room while Blue stood behind her, combing her hair.

"Do you like your hair?" Blue asked.

Crystal opened her eyes and saw that she had transformed. Instead of wearing a science shirt, she was wearing a beautiful knee-length lush red dress. Instead of her gravity-defying hair, her hair was straight except for a few waves. "I-it's beautiful, Blue. Thanks."

Blue smiled. "Let's not tarry."

...

Crystal touched her neck gently. _Now or never._

She stepped into the dance hall, and all the people turned to look at her. Boys gaped while girls raised their eyebrows. The DJ whooped and called her the 'blue-haired Taylor Swift'.

Crystal stepped towards Gold, whose hair was still in its 'explosion' style. "Gold."

Gold turned around and gasped. "Cr-crystal?! Is that you?" he asked.

"Yup."

"GOOOOOOLD!"

"Lyra," Gold said to Lyra who had arrived. "This... We can't be together. You're always pushing me around and I'm sick of it."

Lyra gasped but collected herself quickly. "Are. You. Breaking. Up. With. Me?"

Gold raised his eyebrows and his golden eyes twinkled. "I never lie."

Lyra ran off in tears.

Gold turned to Crystal and smiled. "Come by my place tonight right after the dance."

...

**A/N: Uh... Looks like 'based on the music video' didn't come true after all. Well, not exactly.**

**Please review!**


End file.
